New Year's Eve
by alicedear
Summary: This is for bellawhitlock51's contest. A new years rocking eve: twilight style Hope you like it : ONESHOT


**New Year's Eve**

ALICE POV

"Jasper…it's okay." I cooed. He tore himself up over small things. Things that he couldn't control. "Jasper, I love you. Nothing can change that." I continued soothing him. His body shook in quiet tearless sobs. I continued to rant on about everything that happened. From a murder in South Africa to a girl's cat getting stuck in a tree. He thought it was all his fault. It hurt for me to see this angel of mine go through this pain.

JASPER POV

I don't want this. I don't deserve Alice. My body shook in tearless sobs. "Jasper, I love you." Her soft soprano voice whispered into my ears. It somewhat comforted me. But it didn't change much about how I felt about my self. Everything that happens was my fault. I could have the power to do something about it, yet I couldn't. And I didn't. I remembered when I told Alice about Maria. She was the only other person I loved. But it was somewhat forced, it drained everything of me. I wanted to run away from it. But I couldn't. I was never happy. I was a killer. I had no confidence. But Alice wasn't mad. It started out with hate, then she was happy. It made me hate myself even more. Alice was so good and I was so bad. I was disgusted with myself.

ALICE POV

We had been together for at least a couple of years now. We still hadn't reached the Cullens. We had stopped to rest now, we were hidden from view in an unknown forest near Seattle. I glanced at my watch, 10:00 pm. Of all the days, Jasper was with me, he hadn't killed any human except one. His eyes ranged from a dark brown to a flat black. I was proud of what I had done. I was trying to build him up again. I remembered Maria. A part of me hated her, hated her for killing him. He could have had a happy life with whoever he would have married. But a part of me thanked Maria. She gave me Jasper. All I needed to make him a man again. I would do it and I could. My eyes glazed over to a vision.

_We were all at the Cullen's house. For the first time I saw him laugh with all his heart. His eyes were a soft golden then. Beautiful and timeless._ I smiled at the future memory. He thought he was bad, but he wasn't. He was good. He was perfect. He was my angel come to life.

JASPER POV

I laid down beside Alice after I was done tearing my self up. I made a decision, I needed her. My love was silent, but consuming. I trapped myself inside me, keeping everything bottled up, covering it with my love. I pushed everything away from me and turned to my angel, Alice. She gazed into my eyes and I felt something strange in my dead heart. Warmth, and love. Pure love. It made me feel…happy.

Now, I truly knew Alice loved me. I couldn't stop myself. I gently caressed my face with his hands, tracing over my eyes, smile, and lips. She froze, taken by surprise. I reached in slowly and touched my lips with hers. It felt indescribable. The smooth marble, the sweetness, it was too much. But I loved every minute of it. It wasn't like with Maria. It was soft and endless. She pulled hands away from my shoulders and dragged them slowly through my hair. It felt soft, silky, and smooth. The kiss went on forever, I didn't want to end it, and we didn't need to breathe. I was careful with her, trying not to hurt her fragile body.

Around me, I felt anger, lust, happiness and sadess swirl around me. But for once, I didn't bother. I was with Alice, and she was all I needed.

ALICE POV

I ran my fingers through his endless honey blond hair as he kissed me. He was trying to be careful with me. I almost laughed, how could he hurt me?

***insert alternate ending here if you wish to***

JASPER

I broke apart when the surrounding countryside was filled with joyous cries to our vampire ears. The sky was filled with firework. A new year, a new beginning.

ALICE POV

I glanced at my watch again. It was New Years. I kissed Jasper for the last time before we reached the Cullens. We raced through the crowded streets, careful to stay out of sight. I ran for love. I ran for a new beginning.

**EPILOGUE/ALTERNATE ENDING - it's somewhat lemonyness implied now so i'm warning you ahead of time  
**

The sun peeped out of the clouds and made our skin glisten as if diamonds were embedded into it. His hair was windblown and his  
shirt was missing a few buttons. I was in nothing but my tank top. I finally realized what had happened. If vampires could blush, I would have right now. Jasper slowly looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I walked to sit next to him and ruffled his hair. "I love you too, Alice." He whispered. I smiled. I kissed Jasper for the last time before we reached the Cullens. We raced through the crowded streets, careful to stay out of sight. I ran for love. I ran for a new beginning.

_**A/N: **__Hey peoples (: How did you like it? I had fun writing this piece. Don't forget to wish Jasper and Alice a Happy New Year! _

_Merry Xmas everyone! _


End file.
